The Sailor Scouts of Drama
by Flame Stardattir
Summary: One dark night in the Juuban section of Tokyo a new group of mysterious Sailor Senshi appear to help protect Earth... there is now some romance.... R
1. A Meeting

Title: The Sailor Scouts of Drama

Title: The Sailor Scouts of Drama

Author: Lady of Flame

Genre: Action/adventure/romance

Rating:Pg-13 for upcoming chapters****

** **

** **

**  
The Sailor Scouts of Drama****  
****Chapter One: A Meeting ****  
**** By: Lady of Flame******

**  
**A group of shadowed figures stood on the roof of a skyscraper in the Juuban district of Tokyo. They looked out over the city as if they were keeping watch, or waiting for something.  
The figure at the lead of the group bore hair that fell just past her hips in an ice-blue waterfall. Her body was clad in a light blue fuku with silver bows, while a strange silvery-blue gem sparkled in her tiara. Her eerie dark silvery-blue eyes flashed like ice as they caught the moonlight.  
Slightly behind the lead figured stood another figure with barely wavy hair the same deep orange-red as flames as it fell just past her hips. The fuku she wore was the same golden-white as the stars that glittered behind her (as was the gem in her tiara) and the bows were a deep blue, the color of the sky at midnight. Her eyes were a dark blue so generously flecked with gold they seemed to glow with golden flames in the darkness.  
Fanned out behind the foremost figures were four more fuku-clad girls.  
The one to the left of the flame-haired figure had hair so black it was almost indistinguishable from the darkness., her eyes were a warm mahogany and bore a youthful shine. Her fuku was a deep garnet as was the gem in her tiara, and her bows were a pale sea green.  
Next to her stood a figure that was amazingly pink. Her fair falling past her shoulders in melon-pink waves that contrasted against her eyes, which were such a dark shade of pink they almost looked red, even on her pure face. Her fuku and tiara gem were a soft pink, while her bows were a fluorescent deep pink.  
The next figure's mid-back length, wavy blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail, which helped to show off her china-blue eyes. Her fuku was an extremely pale blue fuku and her bows an extremely pale pink.  
The final figure stood just as tall as the rest, but was petite, her pin-straight brown hair fell to barely touch her shoulders and her green eyes gleamed in the darkness. Her graceful movements brought attention to her dark lavender fuku which was accented by pale lavender bows and a gem of the same pale lavender shone in her tiara.  
Suddenly screaming from a small park nearby broke the silence of the sleeping city.  
The lead figure jumped into action, rushing toward the park at an amazing rate followed closely by the other five who amazingly held their formation.   
When the figures reached the park they found a battle going on between a tired Sailor Moon and a handful of youma that had attacked the park.  
The lead figure stepped into view followed by the other five.  
"HEY YOU!!" called the lead figure dangerously. "LEAVE HER ALONE!! I AM SAILOR DRAMA! RULER OF THE PLANET DRAMA!!"  
"I AM SAILOR STARFLAME! RULER OF THE PLANET STAR!" yelled the golden-eyed scout.  
"I AM SAILOR SUGAHYPER! RULER OF THE PLANET SUGAR!" added the black-haired scout.  
"I AM SAILOR ANGEL! RULER OF THE PLANET ANGEL!" put in the pink scout.  
"I AM SAILOR DESTINY! RULER OF THE PLANET DESTINY!" said the blond-haired scout.  
"I AM SAILOR UNIVERSE! PULER OF THE PLANET UNIVERSE!" called the lavender suited scout.  
"AND IN THE NAME OF THE GALAXY DRAMA WE SHALL PUNISH YOU!!!!"  
As they yelled the last word they simultaneously brought out wands from their subspace pockets. Each wand was a foot long but each was made of different metals.  
Sailor Drama bore a wand of a strange silver-blue metal alien to earth. Sailor Starflame bore a wand of white gold laced with copper. Sailor Sugahyper bore a wand of a dark bronze. Sailor Angel's wand was of a strange coppery-pink metal. Sailor Destiny's wand was made of a weird metal so pale it was almost transparent. While Sailor Universe bore a wand of a strange metal that was a pale silvery lavender.  
"DRAMATIC WAND!" called Sailor Drama, taking aim at the nearest youma and freezing it with the ice attack that shot from her wand. She then darted forward and let go with a flying kick that shattered the frozen creature into a thousand tiny pieces.  
"FLAMING WAND!" called Sailor Starflame taking another youma out with her attack of gold flames.  
"SWEETNING WAND!" called Sailor Sugahyper, her wand sprouting a flurry of dark red crystals that turned her opponent into a pile of sugar.  
"ANGELIC WAND!" called Sailor Angel, dispensing of another youma with a pink electrical attack.  
"DESTINY WAND!" called Sailor Destiny a shimmering web shooting from her wand and covering another youma, transforming it to a pile of dust as the razor-sharp web cut through it.  
"UNIVERSAL WAND!" called Sailor Universe, her attack taking out the final youma with a gust of lavender-colored wind that ripped it into pieces. With that all the scouts put their wands away and relaxed slightly.  
"Well...that was easier then I thought it would be!" remarked Sailor Drama as she leaned against a tree. Sailor Starflame nodded in agreement grinning at her leader.  
"That was fun!" giggled Sailor Sugahyper.  
Sailor Angel and Sailor Destiny smiled in agreement at their youthful friend. Sailor Universe smiled as the wind rustled her hair.   
Sailor Moon watched these new scouts with curiosity evident in her gaze.  
Sailor Drama noted Sailor Moon's curiosity and went to kneel on one knee before her, the other scouts following their leader's example. They all brought their right fists to their hearts in a gesture of allegiance before getting back to their feet.  
"Princess Serenity!" Sailor Drama said. "It has been too long since we last spoke!"  
"I know you?" asked a bewildered Sailor Moon.  
"Now really Sere! How could you have forgotten your own cousin?"  
At that Sailor Moon balked, staring at Sailor Drama in shock.  
"Well.... no matter...all you need to know right now is that if ever you need us.... just scream!" Sailor Drama giggled.  
"Really Drama! Don't scare her!" admonished Sailor Starflame, her face breaking out in a grin she just couldn't hold back.  
"I thought it was funny!" chuckled Sailor Sugahyper girlishly.  
"You think everything is funny Sugar!" remarked a giggling Sailor Angel.  
"You guys do realize that we should have made our exit after Drama finished talking.... right??" asked Sailor Universe exasperatedly, her hands moving gracefully.   
"Yes we should have!" put in Sailor Destiny, smiling wisely.  
"But.... who are you? Where are you from?" asked Sailor Moon.  
"Why… we from the galaxy Drama of course! And we are the Sailor Scouts of Drama...or the Drama Scouts if you prefer!" laughed Sailor Drama, turning and leaving the park the others close behind.  
"We will meet again!" called Sailor Starflame over her shoulder.  
Sailor Moon un-transformed with a sigh," Now I need to call a scout meeting!"  
  
THE BEGINING...


	2. Another Scout

Title: The Sailor Scouts of Drama

Title: The Sailor Scouts of Drama

Chapter Two

Author: Lady of Flame

Genre: Action/adventure/Romance

Rating: PG-13

The Sailor Scouts of Drama Chapter Two: Another Scout By: Lady of Flame

Serena Tsukino, Amy Mizuno, Raye Hino, Lita Kino, and Mina Aino were discussing the discovery of new scouts, not even noticing the six figures standing in shadow at the front of the class.  
The homeroom teacher asked for attention and the class quieted. She smiled at the class, brushing a dark curl from her face, "Well guys, we have six...yes six new students today. Apparently they all moved here from America. Why don't you introduce yourselves?"  
A girl with long ice-blue hair and dark silvery-blue eyes was the first to speak, "My name is Rei Li ."  
"I'm Rei's cousin, Flame Stardattir," said a girl with red-orange hair and gold-flecked, dark blue eyes.   
"I'm Kuris Suger," said a girl with short black hair and mahogany-brown eyes.  
"I'm Sakura Angel," added a girl with melon-pink hair and dark pink (almost red) eyes.  
Another girl with blond hair and china-blue eyes spoke next, "I'm Cho Brown."  
"I'm Kira Maxwell," said the final girl, whom bore pin-straight brown hair that barely brushed the top of her shoulders and gleaming emerald-green eyes.  
"Welcome to Tokyo," Ms. Wilson said politely. "The six of you can sit in the empty desk cluster at the back of the room."  
"Thank you ma'am," said Rei, who seemed to be the leader of the group.  
The six of them sat, and the teacher resumed grading papers as the students chatted.  
"How much longer until the next class?" asked Kuris, already bored.  
"Fifteen minutes," Rei said coolly.  
"Are we going to patrol tonight?" asked Sakura.  
"Do cats purr?" remarked Flame sarcastically.  
"Excuse me?" broke in a girl with a strange hairstyle of two buns with ponytails trailing behind.  
"Yes?" Rei.  
"Well my friends and I wanted to introduce ourselves. I'm Serena Tsukino. This is Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina," She said pointing to each girl in turn.  
"Nice to meet you all," said Rei in her cool crystalline voice.  
The six students got up collectively astonishing Serena and her friends with their timing. Flame flashed a warm smile, her golden eyes flashing in greeting, while Kuris grinned at them girlishly. Sakura waved gently, Cho nodded wisely, and Kira smiled.  
The two groups chatted for the remainder of homeroom. Serena and her group discovered that Rei and her friends were orphans and had left America as soon as they were able to get released from the orphanage, taking with them all the money that had been left to them by their parents....which was a big amount.  
The bell rang and the two groups separated. As they stalked down the hall Rei and her friends chatted about Serena and her friends.  
"Sere hasn't changed a bit," sighed Rei.   
"You know it! And Raye is as fiery as ever!" remarked Flame.  
"Lita is just so much fun!" giggled Kuris.  
"Amy is too," added Cho.  
"Mina is just the sweetest," said Sakura with a slight smile.  
They rushed into their next class and before they knew it the day was over. They rushed back to the four-bedroom condo they were leasing and threw down their books. Chattering and laughing they stepped into the living room, then all six of them stopped short in shock. A slim girl with knee-length hair that was black until it reached past her mid-back where it turned a brilliant pink, was sprawled over the one couch.  
"Hey guys," she said nonchalantly, flipping through the channels.  
"Sera! What are you doing here?" Rei asked coldly, her voice full of authority.  
"Well I couldn't let you guys have all the fun! Besides everything in Drama is getting boring!"  
Rei sighed, then broke out in laughter. Flame, Kuris, Kira, Sakura, and Cho were soon laughing harder then Rei. The six of them rolled on the ground holding their stomachs as they laughed helplessly. Cho was the first to recover and the other slowly regained their composure.  
"Only you would say something like that about your own galaxy," grinned Flame.  
Sera got up and Flame rushed forward to hug her friend. The seven of them the settled around the room.   
"Oh and guys guess what??" Sera said excitedly.   
"What?" Rei asked cautiously.  
"Turtle is gonna be here next week!"  
Rei and Flame jumped up and shouted at the same time, "YAY!!"  
The girls talked for another hour before ordering pizza and then deciding to patrol.  
"Lets patrol now and sleep afterwards...okay guys?" asked Rei. All of the girls nodded in agreement.  
"DRAMA POWER!" called Rei, transforming in a silver-blue whirl.  
"STARFLAME POWER!" called Flame, transforming in a swirl of pale gold and dark blue.  
"CRISIS POWER!" called Sera, transforming in a puff of a brilliant black-edged pink.  
"SUGAHYPER POWER!" called Kuris, transforming in a sea-green flecked, garnet cloud.  
"DESTINY POWER!" called Cho, transforming in a column of the palest pink and palest blue imaginable.  
"UNIVERSE POWER!" called Kira, transforming in a cloud of lavender and deep violet.  
"ANGEL POWER!" called Sakura, transforming in a flash of pink.   
With that the Drama Scouts leapt from the windows of their condo and raced across the roofs of Tokyo. They patrolled for an hour before they heard fighting. Sailor Drama took her normal position at lead, Sailor Starflame close on her right. When they reached the mall a squad of youma greeted them, as well as five very tired senshi.  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!! IN THE NAME OF THE GALAXY DRAMA...." called Sailor Drama.  
"WE WILL PUNISH YOU!" called out seven voices.  
"BLACK FIRE BLAST!" called Sailor Crisis, releasing an attack of black flames and taking out two youma. Sailor Moon's eyes were drawn to the new scout. Her fuku was black edged with pink and her bows were pink, in her tiara a strange pink gem glittered.  
"UNIVERSAL HURRICANE!" called Sailor Universe, releasing a small lavender hurricane , taking down the rest of the youma.  
"ICED!" called Drama triumphantly.  
"SAILOR DRAMA!" called Sailor Moon, her senshi surrounding her protectively. "You have another scout...."  
"Introduce yourself!" remarked Sailor Drama gesturing at Sailor Crisis.  
"I am Sailor Crisis of the planet Crisis in the galaxy Drama....at your service Serenity," She said taking a slight bow.  
"Sailor Drama, where is this galaxy...Drama??" asked Sailor Mercury, taking out her computer.  
"Why in the Negaverse of course!" giggled Sailor Drama. "Where else?"  
Sailor Moon and her guardians gasped. Sailor Drama and her senshi sighed exchanging exasperated looks.  
"Not everyone from the Negaverse is evil!" remarked Sailor Starflame.  
"We are on your side!" said Sailor Destiny.  
"Oh....well okay then!" said Sailor Moon cheerfully. "Mars can we et some ice cream?"  
"No Moon-face!" growled Mars. Mad at Mars' answer Sailor Moon blew a raspberry, and the rest of the scout weren't surprised when Mars' tongue came out in retaliation. Sailor Moon's other senshi looked on with sweatdrops as yet another tongue war began between Mars and their leader.   
Sailor Drama giggled and slipped away followed by the other six Drama Scouts.  
"They'll never change!" remarked Sailor Drama as they slipped away.  
"Nope! Oh I can't wait for Turtle to get here!" sighed Sailor Starflame as they melted into the shadows.  
"ME EITHER!" cried the other five as they were swallowed by the night......   
The Continuation...... 

** **


	3. Enter the Turtle

The Sailor Scouts of Drama

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me… however these characters belong to me and the other peeps at Anime Realm2000 so please ask before using.****

** **

**The Sailor Scouts of Drama**

**Chapter Three: Enter the Turtle**

By: Flame Stardattir

A group of seven young women walked down the crowded Juuban sidewalk, oblivious to the stares they were drawing from the young men, as they giggled and joked around.

The teenager in the lead of the group, whose hair was ice blue, looked up and stopped short when she spotted a young man with dark green hair and brown eyes. The girl to her right, whose hair was a fiery orange-red, noticed her friend's preoccupation and looked up, then stopped as well, causing the rest of the girls who were trailing behind them, to fall.

"NICK!" the first girl cried, throwing herself at the young man, followed shortly by the girl to her right. The rest of the group looked on in amusement, as they picked themselves up.

"Hi Rei!" Nick chuckled, smiling warmly at the blue-haired girl. He then nodded at the redhead, "hey Flame. Aren't the rest of you going to say hello?"

"Hi Nick," remarked Kuris.

"Hey," put in Kira and Sakura.

"Sup?" added Sera.

"Hello," Cho said.

"Hey you guys!" Nick said cheerfully. "So where are we going?"

"The Crown Arcade!" Kuris said enthusiastically.

"Cool, can I tag along?" 

"Of course!" answered Flame.

The group walked to the arcade, chatting and catching up on various things. They went in and sat down at a booth, next to a group that included a certain meatball head.

Soon a young man with blond hair strolled over to take their orders… they each ordered their favorite food, but Flame took her time. When Flame finally looked up to give the young man her order she gasped.

"Android?"

"Flame!" He said shocked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Working…"

"I think we need to get together later to talk Andy-baka!"

"Okay! Easy… what do you want??"

Flame gave her order and turned to her friends as Andrew left. They were staring at her.

"You know him Flame?" asked Rei.

"Yeah… he was Mike's best friend and second in command…" as she spoke of her deceased elder brother her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh… but why is he here then?"

"I have no idea, but I'll find out," Flame said, effectively closing the subject.

They chatted as they waited for their food, but ate in silence. As they were eating a youma appeared in the street in front of the arcade.

"That's our cue," sighed Rei, leaving the money for the food on the table and running outside and into an alley, followed by the other seven. 

Once in the alley each of the seven girls pulled out a transformation wand and shouted their phrases. In a flash where once a group of teenaged girls had stood was a group of Sailor Senshi. Oddly enough, where Nick had been standing was a warrior in dark green armor with a sword strapped to his waist.

"Ready for battle Turtle?" Rei asked the young warrior.

"Of course!" Turtle replied, following the rest of the scouts as they jumped to the roof.

There were two youma and a minion in the fight, they were trying to drain the energy of pedestrians and were succeeding.

The Drama Scouts and the Drama Warrior jumped into the fray, stopping everything. Sailor Drama spoke first, "I AM SAILOR DRAMA! AND YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN STUPID! EVERYTHING YOU SAY CAN AND WILL BE IGNORED!"

"FLAMING STAR-CAT ATTACK!" called out Sailor Starflame, sending out a gold fire attack that took on the appearance of a large cat. ****

****"I AM THE DRAMA WARRIOR KNOWN AS TURTLE! WATER BLAST!" Turtle called effectively drowning the youma that Starflame had missed with a strange water attack.

Only the minion was left, and she oddly enough had the appearance of a five-year-old girl. She was juggling three brightly colored balls and the only strange thing about her was her hideous puke-green hair. 

"Why did you do that?" She asked pouting. "Oh well I'll find someone else to play with! But know you will feel my wrath! The wrath of YOUTHFUL!"

Saying this she teleported to an unknown location and the Drama Scouts stared at the place she'd been bewildered.

"C'mon guys… lets go home," said Sailor Drama."We can think about the new enemy after we get some rest."

They de-transformed and went back to the condo, where they settled into the den. Flame, Rei, and Nick curled together on the large couch and immediately fell asleep. Kira and Kuris curled up on the floor with blankets. Sera fell asleep in the recliner, while Cho fell asleep sprawled across the love seat. Sakura was sound asleep in the rocking chair, her lap covered with a pale pink blanket. The condo was silent, except for Kuris' light snoring and Cho who was mumbling about destiny in her sleep.

Meanwhile in a dark throne room………

The two rulers of the planet Dark looked down at their young-looking minion with solemn faces.

"You highness, I promise to get rid of all the Sailor Scouts and to take earth for your command," Youthful promised.

"Very well, we shall trust you!" remarked the male ruler whose throne was swathed in shadow.

The female ruler just inclined her head, there was no noise near her throne, it was completely silent.

****

** **


	4. Flame on Her Own

The Sailor Scouts of Drama

Chapter Four: Flame on her Own

By: Flame Stardattir

            A single figure snuck out of the living room over, past, and around the sleeping forms of her friends. She locked the door behind her and slipped outside. Her orange-red hair shone softly in the late afternoon sun as she walked confidently down the sidewalk.

            Just minutes later she walked into the Crown Arcade. A young man with blond hair looked up as she entered and sighed. He took off his apron and handed it to another worker, said something to him and walked over to the girl.

            "We need to talk," She said softly.

            "I know. Lets talk in the park. Okay? Its more private."

            "Sure," Flame replied softly.

            They walked in silence, Flame reminiscing and Andrew thinking desperately. When they finally got to the park Andrew led Flame to a secluded bench and motioned for her to sit down, she complied and looked out across the park. There was an awkward silence, until Flame broke it.

            "So Android… why Earth?"

            "*Sigh* Must you call me that?" he asked.

            "Of course! So why Earth?"

            "Because it was far away, away from the memories and the pain of losing my best friend," He said softly, barely managing to hold back tears. "We grew up together and I couldn't stand that I'd grow old and he wouldn't so I left. My parents and sister were here… seemed like a good idea."

            "Oh," She whispered softly in understanding.

            They were quiet for a long quiet moment, remembering the deceased friend and brother. Flame broke the silence eventually, and attempted to change to a lighter subject.

"So how are your parents and Liz?"

            "They're good. How are the rest of your siblings and your parents?" he asked.

            Flame flinched and looked down, a tear dropping into the soil at her feet. She took a deep breath and spoke, "Dee and Karl are fine, they're living with their godparents. As for my parents…."

            "What? What's wrong?"

            "They were killed. They were assassinated while touring Star," she sobbed. 

            Andrew stared at her shocked, realizing that her parents' death had left Flame in charge of her parents Kingdom. "When?"

            "The day after my sixteenth birthday," She said softly, tears still dripping down her face.

            "I'm so sorry," he remarked quietly. 

            She continued to cry, and he pulled her into his arms in an attempt to comfort her. His heart ached for the teenager that carried the burden of ruling a world on her slim shoulders. After a long while she pulled away, and then she smiled up at him through her tears. Again she attempted to switch to a happier subject.

            "So Android, what's up with you? Seeing anyone?" 

            "Well I was engaged, but she went to spend a couple years abroad studying archeology and she met someone…"

            "Oh I'm sorry," Flame whispered. 

            "Its okay. It obviously wasn't meant to be."

            "I suppose not," she replied thoughtfully. He didn't even seem all that upset in her opinion.

            "So why are you here?" He asked.

            "Sorry that's classified information."

            "Don't give me that Sailor Starflame."

            "Watch-it Android!" she hissed, looking around for civilians. When she found no people within hearing range she relaxed, but not much. "Please don't go around yelling my secret identity in public!"

            "Yes almighty Queen Flame!" he said mockingly.

            She winced at his tone of voice, and got up. She turned and walked away from him to hide her tears at her friend's harsh words. 

            "I'm sorry Flame!! Come back!" Andrew called after her.

            Flame shook her head and continued walking. Andrew stood and ran after her, catching up to her at the sidewalk. He grabbed her arm, "Flame I'm sorry…"

            She looked up at him, her eyes swollen and red, with the last of her tears trailing down her face. She was didn't say anything for a while, and when she finally spoke it was almost a whisper.

            "I never thought someone I considered a friend, someone I grew up with, my deceased brother's best friend would have ever said anything like that to me…"

            Andrew's expression became that of someone who deeply regretted his actions. He reached out with one hand and wiped away Flame's tears gently. He was silent for a moment before he spoke, carefully.

            "I'm sorry, I really am."

            Flame sniffled for a moment, before throwing herself at Andrew still crying. Andrew looked down at her, startled, for a moment, before hugging her back. He marveled at the burden placed on the slim shoulders of his young companion, wondering at how she had changed in just a few years.

            '_She is so strong… so beautiful,' he thought to himself. __'Wait a second… beautiful? Where did that come from?'_

            After a few moments Flame pulled away, riding herself of any trace of her tears she stood proudly in the late afternoon sun. She thought to herself as she looked at Andy.

            '_He is just as handsome as I remember! That Rita was an idiot to let him go! But at least I can have a chance at him.'_

            Flame grabbed Andy's arm and pulled him back into the park and out of the path of the pedestrians on the sidewalk. They walked in a companionable silence for a long while before the silence of the park was broken by screams.

            Flame sighed, "I have to go Android."

            "I know… but please be careful… I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

            Flame nodded and looking around to make sure they were alone took out her transformation wand.

            "STARFLAME POWER!"

            A minute later Sailor Starflame was dashing through the park toward the screams. When she got there she found a horribly ugly youma sucking the energy out of hapless pedestrians.

            "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" She called jumping between the youma and a group of pedestrians.

            The youma just laughed, "You think you can stop me? You look like a weak little flower. I like to squash flowers."

            "Hey I may seem fragile, but I'm tough enough to take you on! I am Sailor Starflame, and in the name of the planet Star I WILL PUNISH YOU!"

            "Yeah sure," the youma muttered.

            "FIRE CRESCENT!" Sailor Starflame yelled. She held her arms straight out in front of her, the heels of her hands, and the inside of her wrists touching. Her elbows locked and her feet spread apart in a bracing stance. A crescent burning with gold and orange flames burst from her hands and burned the youma.

            The youma was injured, but not beaten and so it lunged at her. She dodged easily and before she could retaliate a crystal-like voice intervened.

            "AURORA SABER!" called Sailor Drama. She holds her hands like she's holding a two handed sword. Coldness descends from the atmosphere and is drawn to her hands. It condenses into a thin sword of ice, which is radiating multiple colors. Then she swings it at the enemy, and it shatters when it hits, freezing her enemy into place, while it's bombarded with the icicle remnants of the sword.

            "RAGING INFERNO!" added Sailor Starflame. She holds one hand in front of her; palm facing outward, and her feet spread apart into a sturdy stance. Then from her palm comes a blazing ball of red, orange, gold, and deep blue fire that grows as it flies forward and by the time it reaches the youma it is almost twice the monster's size. The youma's frozen body is consumed by an inferno and melts into a gooey puddle.

            At this point Sailor Drama walks over to Sailor Starflame. She puts an arm around her second-in-command's shoulders and starts walking with her to a private part of the park. "So how'd things go?"

            "What do you mean?" Flame asks, stepping out of the sheltered clearing.

            "Between you and Andrew…"

            "They went okay I suppose," Flame started. She told Rei everything as they walked back to the condo.

            "Well it sounds like it went okay. You can always talk to him later…"

            "Yeah. Lets go home!"  
  



End file.
